Inuyasha and the Orb of Death
by Spuds420
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome run a little money problem and decide to help a man but is this man really who he is? Or is there something more?
1. Missing!

Inu-yasha and the orb of death chp.1missing!!!  
  
Author Note: Hey, this is my first story ever so be nice with the reviews please don't burn any future I might have in the writing business. If you want check out my Cousin Jordan's name she helped me type up my story and fix some of the grammatical errors and just add stuff to it. She writes Dragonball Z stories though. Oh and if anyone knows where I can get some free ring tones for my cell phone I would appreciate if you could tell me in the review. Thanks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey get up!" Inuyasha nudged the sleeping Kagome.  
  
"Just a little longer." Kagome stirred in her sleeping bag.  
  
"No, we don't have much time!" Inuyasha tried to persuade her to get up.  
  
"Ok, get me some breakfast." She yawned and rolled over.  
  
"What do I look like, your slave boy?"  
  
"Please, I'm hungry." Kagome whined sticking out her bottom lip.  
  
"We're low on money! How do you expect me to get it?" He asked not really wanting an answer.  
  
"Get a job!"  
  
"Time to pick-pocket." Inuyasha spoke in a low whisper as he rubbed his hands together. He chuckled evilly. Inuyasha got halfway through the door before Kagome stopped him.  
  
"No pick-pocketing!" She yelled to him.  
  
"Damn you stupid wench."  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha crashed to the ground.  
  
"Stupid locals. dumb Kagome make me get money so she can have breakfast, damn wench." Inuyasha stalked out of the cave opening.  
  
"He better come back soon with my breakfast." Kagome yawned sitting up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a Village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please help! My village people have been going missing! Help me please!" A commoner approached Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you blabbering about old man?" Inuyasha scowled at him.  
  
"Please, I'm the mayor of a small village to the west over the Namataki Mountains. Will you please help my village?" He asked Inuyasha for help.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Inuyasha looked at the mayor skeptically.  
  
"I have money, jewels; I can even give you a piece of the shikon jewel!" The mayor offered something much to Inuyasha's liking.  
  
"Ok, I'll help you old man; if you give me the jewel."  
  
"Yes! Yes, meet me at the foot of the mountains; I'll show you the way."  
  
"Ok, we will meet around noon."  
  
"Ok," The mayor bowed nervously and ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Cave~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where have you been? Where's my breakfast?" Kagome was sitting near the cave entrance in her pink pajamas with little yellow duckies everywhere.  
  
"I didn't have time, I found a piece of the jewel though." He smiled in triumph.  
  
"Really? Where did you find it?" Kagome got up from where she was sitting.  
  
"Some old man, he claims to be the mayor of a small village to the west." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"And you believed him?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well, it's the only thing we had to go by." Inuyasha leaned against the damp cave wall.  
  
"He probably just wanted you help," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yeah, even if he doesn't have the jewel. And he better, he still has money."  
  
"Your point?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Would you rather have me be pick-pocketer?"  
  
"Your right, that's the easy way out. I want you to do as much work as you can." She changed her aspect on it and began to lecture him.  
  
"Do you get pleasure out of watching me work?" He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"I like to see a job well done." She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Dumb bitch." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Siiii-" Kagome started.  
  
"NO PLEASE!" Inuyasha yelled with terror in his eyes.  
  
"-it boy!" Kagome finished. Inuyasha slammed into the ground  
  
"Stupid girl." Inuyasha rubbed his head from his new seat on the ground.  
  
"Ok, well I guess we should be going." Kagome started to gather up her clothes and her personal belongings.  
  
"Yeah, no use in wasting time," Inuyasha got up and leaned against the wall again "I told him today by noon."  
  
"Ahem." Kagome coughed watching Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looked around confused.  
  
"WOULD YOU GET OUT? I NEED TO CHANGE!" Kagome yelled at him like he was stupid.  
  
"Ok!" Inuyasha walked out of the cave but still looked inside it.  
  
"WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?" Her face turned red.  
  
"WHY?" Inuyasha went to the side of the cave.  
  
"You are the most inconsiderate person!" Kagome talked to herself as she changed. After 5 minutes Kagome finished changing. "So which way?" Kagome emerged from the cave.  
  
"Well, he said to the west near the foot of the mountains, so I'm guessing it is to the west at the foot of the mountain. duh! Gosh I am so logical." Inuyasha was being sarcastic beyond reason.  
  
"Shut up, let's go."  
  
"Alright, alright come on." Inuyasha lead the way through the forest.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with the village?" She asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well he didn't exactly say, all he said was that people had been going missing."  
  
"Wow, I wonder what kind of demon it is this time." Kagome observed the forest around her.  
  
"Hoefully it's not one, maybe it's just a bad thug and we can get the jewel and be done with it." Inuyasha dreamed of the possibilities.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully but what are the chances of that happening?" Kagome crushed Inuyasha's dream.  
  
"Hey, look! I think I see him!" Inuyasha peeked through the underbrush.  
  
"Here over here!" The mayor called out to them.  
  
"I'm going to assume that's him." Kagome guessed being the smart person she is.  
  
"No, that's not him." Inuyasha sounded serious. "It's just a figment of your imagination."  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Come, we must go before it gets dark."  
  
"Hey! This is Kagome here! Next time on Inuyasha and the Orb of Death we'll find out what happens in the dark and what Inuyasha's greatest fear is!  
  
Author Note: Hey! I hope you liked it! Add anything you think I should change in the review! If there's anything you liked in the story and want to keep that way tell me!  
  
Spuds420 


	2. Things in the Dark

Inuyasha and the Orb of Death - Ch. 2 - Things in the Dark  
  
Author Note: Ok well here's chapter two! The disclaimer is X2 because I forgot to add it in the first chapter. Well hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that are added to fit my story.  
  
"What happens when it gets dark?" Kagome asked the mayor.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the female spider demon Black Arachnia?"  
  
"EEP" Inuyasha's eyes went wide.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome looked around.  
  
"I didn't hear anything." Inuyasha covered up.  
  
"Are you scared of her too?" The mayor asked him.  
  
"Me scared, no way!" Inuyasha breathed somewhat nervously.  
  
"Is baby Inuyasha scared of a little spider?" Kagome teased him.  
  
"Little, I'm not scared, let's just leave it at that."  
  
"Please, stop fighting me must hurry." The mayor urged.  
  
"Alright old man, shut up we'll go now, humph me scared." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright let's go!" Kagome followed closely behind the mayor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We've been walking for a while, Are we almost there?" Kagome whined.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting pretty dark. We should probably camp out it will probably take too long to make it before we can't see anything." Inuyasha looked around for a good camping spot.  
  
"No we must keep going." The mayor urged them on, a little too eager-like. Kagome put her mouth close to Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Spider." She whispered.  
  
"Eep." Inuyasha jumped.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha I didn't know you could jump that high." Kagome laughed.  
  
"It's because you snuck up on me! I'm not scared of spiders!" He glared at her.  
  
"You liar! You're just a big chicken!" Kagome teased him even more.  
  
"Shut up, we're almost there." He crossed his arms.  
  
"We're nowhere near it." The mayor corrected him.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looked at him, "But I smell people!" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She must be near then."  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Black Arachnia." The mayor whispered heavily.  
  
"Eep" Inuyasha looked around carefully.  
  
"Don't worry little baby, I will kill the spider for you." Kagome acted like she was talking to a baby.  
  
"No, he's to powerful." The mayor continued to walk carefully through the woods.  
  
"I think we should get going." Inuyasha advised.  
  
"No, I'm too tired!" Kagome whined and didn't care about Black Arachnia.  
  
"Please, no let's go." Inuyasha urged her in a hurry to get out of the forest as fast as they could.  
  
"I'm tired! We're sleeping and that's final!" She stopped and put her hands on her hips. Inuyasha walked back to where she was standing and threw her over his right shoulder.  
  
"Oh no! We're going!" He continued to walk.  
  
"Put me down you stupid demon! Put me down!" She pounded on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Shh, you'll attract Black Arachnia!" The mayor urged for Kagome to be quiet.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as she prepared for the fall. Inuyasha slammed into the ground as Kagome landed on his back. "This should be a good camping spot. Kagome looked around on her new seat on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Would you get off of me?" Inuyasha put his chin in his hand.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Kagome shrugged off the idea. "You're pretty comfortable." She crossed her legs Indian style. Inuyasha rolled over making Kagome fall off. "Inuyasha, you set up the tent and mayor you get some water and firewood and I'll relax." Kagome made herself comfortable.  
  
"Stupid wench," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Sit boy." Inuyasha went crashing to the ground.  
  
"One day I will have this collar off and then I will get my revenge," He glared at Kagome who smiled innocently.  
  
"Well, until that day your mine." She crossed her arms and smirked. After Inuyasha began to set up the tent and the mayor left Kagome moved behind some bushes and began to change into her nightgown. She had gotten her pants changed and was changing her shirt when Inuyasha came looking for her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha came up behind her. Kagome turned around and her face became beat red.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
"I'm looking for you," Inuyasha answered not completely sure what was going on. "I wasn't sure where you went." He shrugged.  
  
"I'M CHANGING!" She continued to scream at him. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha flew to the ground and she threw her tank top on. "That'll teach you to sneak up on me!" She went over to him and kicked him.  
  
"What was that for?!" Inuyasha rubbed his side.  
  
"What do you think that was for?" She marched back to the tent and crawled inside.  
  
"Hey, open up!" Inuyasha tried to get inside the tent.  
  
"No! You two can sleep outside!" Kagome laid down 'maybe I should let Inuyasha in but not the mayor, he freaks me out, it is getting kind of lonely in here.' Kagome sighed as she heard clinking outside the tent. "What's that?" She poked her head outside the tent only to be snatched away by a demon. "Aah, Inuyasha, help me!" Kagome screamed for him.  
  
"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha looked around wildly.  
  
"Black Arachnia must've taken her! You must go after her!" They mayor looked for the area where the sounds where coming from.  
  
"Are you crazy? She's a spider!" Inuyasha looked at him like he belonged in a mental home.  
  
"So!" The mayor tried to get him to go.  
  
"So, she scares me!" He shivered.  
  
"So, I'll stay here and guard the stuff!" The mayor yelled at him to go.  
  
"It's ok the girl will be with you once you find her! Go before it's too late!" he pushed Inuyasha into the forest.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm going!" Inuyasha went on the search for Kagome.  
  
"Gosh, I've been following this trail for an hour!" Inuyasha grew inpatient with the trail of Kagome's scent. "Oh isn't this convenient, the scent leads right to the cave!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Wait you can't go in there," A faint feminine voice called for Inuyasha.  
  
"Who are you?!" Inuyasha looked around for the voice.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not the enemy!" The voice tried to convince Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't have time to be talking to voices!" He was growing even more impatient.  
  
"Don't worry, the girl is safe!"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"It's a trap for you." The voice tried to warn Inuyasha.  
  
"Show yourself!" Inuyasha commanded.  
  
"My name is Aurora, I can't show myself right now but if you worry that much go in to get her." Aurora explained.  
  
"So, Aurora is there anything I should know about this cave before I go into it?" He asked.  
  
"Not really. It's as straight path but you must watch out for the poisonous traps." She told him.  
  
"Have you been in a cave without traps?" He sounded sarcastic.  
  
"I suppose your right that's common sense well go you might meet a friend in there."  
  
"Whatever, I think your brains broken or something; who's stupid enough to go in there on their free will." He marched off into the cave. "I wonder how I'll get past all these traps, huh?" Inuyasha looked around. "I smell something, hmm someone's already been here," He continued to sniff around "But none of the traps have gone off, there must be some kind of trick to it, if that big bitch of a spider can do it so can I." He began to think of a way to get pas the poisonous traps. Out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha spotted a vine hanging from the ceiling 'that's about strong enough to support two people at a time' Inuyasha thought 'maybe that's how the spider evades all of her traps' "Alright then she just made this a hell of a lot easier." Inuyasha rubbed his hands together and grabbed onto the vine. 'I've been climbing this vine forever! How long does this cave stretch?' Inuyasha spotted a dim light up ahead.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the vine and landed on the ground. He slowly tiptoed forward and looked through a crack in the cave wall. He heard the demon spider fighting. He observed the room and noticed that Black Arachnia was swinging at nothing.  
  
"I'll find you, you can't hide forever." Black Arachnia hissed at her opponent. Inuyasha looked around; he still didn't see an opponent but he did spot Kagome in the far right corner. She was entangled n the spider's webbing it looked as if she was unconscious. Inuyasha backed away and attached the wall with his sword to make the crack bigger, to his surprise a secret door began to open. When Black Arachnia turned around he launched a surprise attack.  
  
Black Arachnia was turning away when Inuyasha jumped and slashed her with the Tetsuiga. Inuyasha was taken by surprise when he slashed Black Arachnia but she was still standing. Inuyasha looked up in surprise  
  
"How are you still standing?" He was shocked.  
  
"Did you really think that one slash from that weak blade would actually hurt me? You are about as dense as you father!" Black Arachnia mocked him.  
  
"What does my father have to do with this?" He looked puzzled.  
  
"He imprisoned me in this land with this accursed sword so now I'll take my revenge on his children.  
  
"That's such a touching story but what good would killing me do?"  
  
"Your blood will purify the walls allowing me to leave this place and it would make me feel better."  
  
"Wow how pathetic, carrying a grudge all this time. I'm going to kill his kids and make it better boo hoo!" Inuyasha whined pretending to be Black Arachnia.  
  
"Shut up!" Black Arachnia growled "I'll tear you apart and kill all those that you love!" He warned Inuyasha.  
  
"Good luck kill them all, I have no loved ones.  
  
"Oh really then why did you come for this girl?" Black Arachnia would've raised an eyebrow had she had one.  
  
"Because she can see things." He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Well maybe we can have some fun before she dies."  
  
"You touch her and I'll slash your head off without hesitation." He growled threateningly. Suddenly the spider demon shot an acidic substance at Inuyasha. "You bitch! You almost hit me!"  
  
"Shit!" An anonymous voice yelled out. Inuyasha didn't have time to think about what it could be though. Black Arachnia turned around in surprise only to realize she had missed Inuyasha by a mile.  
  
"Wow, quicker than I thought that will only make this more fun." Black Arachnia would've smirked. Before she could finish talking Inuyasha slashed off her middle legs. Black Arachnia looked down realizing Inuyasha was once again on the other side of the room while she was feeling the blood drain from her body. Black Arachnia hit Inuyasha in the hand with one of her remaining paws knocking the Tetsuiga out of Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"You and I both know I was no match so I will kill all of us." She cackled evilly coughing up blood. Before Inuyasha knew what was happening she had him in a corner defenseless. Black Arachnia was about to strike when a young girl about the age of 15 appeared out of nowhere, she had long silver hair to her waist with a white priest robe and red stripes. There was a boy about the same age with dark, short, spikey hair and was wearing a black cape and a long, red tunic.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!" They both yelled whilst slashing Black Arachnia's head. Inuyasha and Kagome were safe and covered in quite a bit of Black Arachnia's blood.  
  
Author Note: Hey! Hope you liked it! Please review now.  
  
Hey! Anonymous voice here! Next time on Inuyasha and the Orb of Death we'll find out who the two mysterious people are! We'll also find out more about this mysterious village! 


End file.
